


Christmas Gifts

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gifts, Kissing, M/M, Merry Christmas, Oneshot, more like one kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo and Izaya were playing their usual game of cat and mouse when Shizuo did something a little unexpected.<br/>A small oneshot I made for Christmas. I hope you guys like it and have a Merry Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a small Christmas oneshot I quickly did. I'm relatively new at writing so its not that good yet, but I promise to get better! Thank you for reading my work, hope you enjoy!

The streets of Ikebukuro were covered with a thin layer of snow that fell from the chilled sky. The grey clouds and lack of people was calming. one might even mistake the city for a peaceful one, but if you were lucky enough to live in the city for even a week you would know that Ikebukuro is never peaceful.

“Izaya!” The raven haired man heard from somewhere behind him as he made a sharp turn, running through the streets he knows so well. The snow is making it harder for him to run, giving him less traction because of his shoes sliding against the wet street. He can feel his legs burn at the need to run faster. Like the monster Shizuo is the snow doesn’t seem to be affecting him at all, causing Shizuo to slowly begin gaining on Izaya. The informant turned and headed down an alleyway, hoping to shake Shizuo off his trail. This didn’t seem to work as Izaya looked behind him only to see the brute getting closer.

“Get back here Izaya!” Shizuo screamed in a fruitless attempt to get Izaya to stop running.

Worrying that Shizuo might soon catch up to him Izaya slipped his hand into his jacket pocket grabbing onto his knife. Izaya made another sharp turn, he started to run into a part of town he didn’t know as well. He wove his way through back alleys only to come to an abrupt halt as he reached a dead end. He heard Shizuo come up behind him and Izaya quickly turned around. 

Izaya expected Shizuo to be angry, ready to kill, but instead shizuo looked almost flustered. A light pink blush dusted his cheeks as he looked down in embarrassment. Shizuo reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a small neatly wrapped gift holding it out in front of him. “Merry Christmas Izaya,” Shizuo mutters under his breath while handing him the gift.

Izaya stands there stunned before he chuckles slightly. That protozoan always so unpredictable. The raven tears off the wrapping, revealing a blue box. He opened it up only to see a pocket knife. The polished dark brown wood of the handle led to a sharp steel blade that would easily be able to slice through skin. The knife looked to be expensive. Shizu-chan must have been saving up a while to get this.  
Izaya softly smiled as he closed the lid looking into Shizuo’s nervous eyes. “Thank you Shizu-chan, but sadly I don’t have a present for you so you will just have to deal with this for now, ne.” He took a step forward, put his arms around his neck and leaned forward placing his lips on his. They're softer than he thought they would be. After a couple seconds the informant took a step back looking at a stunned Shizuo. “Merry Christmas Shizu-chan!” Izaya says as he dashes out of the alley.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and tell me what I can do better. I hope you have a good holidays and new year.


End file.
